Close to me - Exhibition
by KuchanxRobin
Summary: A short Oneshot giving an insight into the preparation progress of Yuri and Victors Exhibition program. How did Yuri feel about it? How did Victor convince him? Feelings and insecurities are revealed...


"Exhibition?" Yuuri vigourously shook his head, trying to clear off the ambiguous sensations the word incited inside his chest. It was hard enough to try and anchor the feelings towards his scheduled programs already, as well as implement the ideas that had added to them during the past weeks thanks to the WAS more to them now, more than he could ever have done, hadn't it been for the things realized by moving among the other skaters, competing and ackgnowledging their passsion, and the audiences being moved by what happened on the ice. There was more, thanks to Victor, just being... Victor.  
Victor. That confusing, unsettling whirlwind in his life, that still, obviously managed to surprise him time after time. Just looking at him right now, standing over there, leaning against the barrier around the rink with an innocent smile. Yuuri wasn't wondering anymore why his simple existence had pulled him further towards the skating world. Seemingly noone could withstand that straightforward gaze without it having some effect.

"But what can I do?.. Given.. what I really wanna do... I.. w..win" he stuttered. "I really worked hard on the programs you helped me create, I really can't do another..." he tried to argue once again, but stopped when Victor pushed himself off towards him with a smirk.  
"But you can" the coach said with a mischievous spark in his eyes that made Yuuris stomach turn with anticipation "As a matter of fact I know I do and I have proof..." slightly brushing against his disciple, Victor turned towards the corner where the boombox was propped up on the periphery and pushed a button.

Barely braced towards the coming, Yuuri listened to the first notes. It sounded familiar... but not... There was something he knew...  
Almost instinctively his body urged him to move, recognizing patterns he had spent months copying, excercising, when his head was still muddled and filled with the doubts that had vanished with the first gaze at Victor, when he stormed into the onsen that first day. Gods how could it feel so long ago now. Another sign he had accepted his situation and fell in step with the avalanche named Victor Nikiforov in full.

Still, why did this song... he gasped when the female voice joined the sonourous male one.

"Stay... close to me" he whispered.  
"See?..." Victors hand closed around Yuuris and pulled him further onto the clear surface of the rink, not letting go just yet.  
They stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes quietly, just listening, the duet unfolding

"I am not gonna force you to do anything I don't know you can do." Victor finally added when the voices faded into an instrumental break. "You know I love the music only you can create with your body, and this is our chance to create it" he pulled Yuuri closer in a light turn, as the voices returned "together." Victors hand caressed Yuuris cheek ever so slightly before resting on his shoulder. "I won't change many elements, so you don't have to worry about it. It's just... your skating now. Let's do it... together. I really want to do it."

"Errrm... Could we try this again.." The hoarse chuckle against his chest gave Yuuri a shiver down his spine that wasn't caused by the moist, icy surface, pressed against his back or the dull ache from the hip he just bruised one more time than he felt like counting, attempting the same damn lift they had been failing at all afternoon. " You really have more stamina than I do..." the weight eased from his torso as Victor slowly pushed up from where he had dropped ontop of him, pausing for a second, kneeling between his legs with a sigh "Maybe I AM getting old... One more time and we call it a day, alright?" Yuuri nodded, feeling a mix of defeat, embarassment and weariness welling up.  
A hand, cold from repeatedly ending up on the ice, rested on his cheek and directed his unprepared gaze directly at Victors unwavering bright eyes.

"We will do it, Yuuri~"

Words spoken in that unique, confident drawl of his were so hard to dismiss when looking right at his face. Weird how he over and over managed to make the doubts loose force  
"I promise I won't dissapoint" Yuri said earnestly, struggling back to his feet and reaching Victor a hand-up.  
Grasping the arm offered, Victor pulled up into a surprise hug that left both of them both staggering for balance one second.  
"I expect nothing less." he murmured against Yuuris ear.  
The shiver that had been a soft tickle a moment ago made Yuuri feel all kinds of warm and dizzy now "C-can we try again now?" he croaked, as he felt his legs turning to butter. "Sure, but don't forget we have to get the measurements for your outfit tonight~"

With a chuckle and a caress down his disciples spine, Victor went to replay the music one more time.


End file.
